Snapshots
by Sanjikuu
Summary: Scenes of life between Labrador and Castor. Multiple short one-shots, ratings will vary. Beware the fluff!
1. Bath

And so, with this, I begin a random collection of (most likely) short one-shots that describe random events in the lives of Castor and Labrador. These first five stories were all written in the same two-hour period, and will all be uploaded shortly. The individual snippets will not be uploaded in any specific sort of order, and while some events may connect through the stories, this won't necessarily happen. They will range from K to T+ in rating, at least for now. I am really, really tired right now, haha. But anyway, I hope you enjoy these fluffy little bits of goodness.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own 07-Ghost.

**Bath**

The door creaked once as a weary bishop entered the room. It was dark, but the flash of light reflecting off glasses could be seen from the bed. The slender being shrugged from under the heavy white robes, the door clicking shut behind him, and he slowly moved to the bathroom. Light flooded through both areas as a switch was lifted. The man of the bed shifted, sat up, as the new shadow reached up, unhooked a clasp, and let cloth slide with a whisper to the floor. The navy robe came next, rustling as it landed atop its pure counterpart.

The alabaster figure stood in only dark pants, shoes, and gloves. A hung head surveyed the contrast in color, slowly stripping of the cloth on his hands and the leather at his feet. As fingers groped for the final button, arms wrapped around his. A smooth chest pressed against his back. Lips grazed over the shell of a porcelain ear as a gentle voice softly asked, "What is it, Lab?"

Labrador's chest expanded slowly as he steadily inhaled, then fell with a sigh. "I'm...cold," he whispered, entwining his lover's fingers with his, leaning back into the comforting...cold embrace.

The two stood there for a minute, the russet's head pressed lightly against the mauve's, hearts and souls bound together, both feeling the deep, stabbing agony that came with the knowledge of what both had once had, what both had forever lost.

The moment seemed to last an eternity. How could one comfort another from an aching would both suffered from? But finally, Castor sighed, and pressed his lips to a pale shoulder, and whispered back, "Let's take a bath."


	2. Dubious

****Heh, this story is kinda based off that one chapter of Kuroshitsuji. You know, where Ciel, and then Sebastian...eh, go read it if you don't know what I'm talking about. Kuro's a good manga anyway, and this particular scene is pure genius.

**Dubious**

"I...I'm not...AGH! Castor! Frau! I'm not sure about this...ngh..."

Labrador grasped the bedpost before him tightly, digging his fingers into the wood and pressing his sweaty forehead against the smooth surface. He heard vague laughs in front of and behind him as he gave another gasp and abruptly straightened.

"Relax, Lab," the blonde behind him said, " You're almost ready..."

The small bishop struggled to breathe. It felt as through his whole body was ready to burst, and then -

"There! Finished!" Frau exclaimed as he pulled the string tight and knotted it. He had to admit, the corset certainly did take all those little feminine accents on the smaller man's body and accentuate them.

"Ready for the dress, Lab?" Castor asked, shifting the yards of fabric in his hands as he did so. As a small groan was the only response, the russet swiftly jerked the material over Labrador's head, pulling and tugging until it sat just so on his body.

The mauve could only groan as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"I am never letting the two of you talk me into anything ever again."


	3. Wound

I was a little sad while writing this, so this one's a bit angsty. Not much else to say.

**Wound**

He lay there, his pale skin paler for the blood lost, and struggled to live.

Really, it was a miracle he'd still been alive when they'd gotten him to the infirmary. Being stabbed through the lung and in the side tended to not treat people so well. But he'd made it, and the doctors had done what they could, and now it was up to him to decide if he wanted to live.

All Castor could do was sit and wait. He'd seen him get knocked down with the blow to his side, seen the nearly lethal swipe through his chest. God knows he'd tried to stop it. It had been up to him to carry his dying lover back to the hawkzile, to hold him as he pushed the bird-machine past its limits as they both raced time. He'd been the one to hand his broken, bloody form to the doctors and hear them gasp in astonishment over him still being alive. And now all he could do was wait, and watch his beloved lie in that room all alone because it would be too dangerous for anyone to possibly carry in some bacteria that would finish the job.

It was hard.

It was hard when Teito, so recently relieved of his own troubles, ran in to the waiting room, emotive face showing ever God-damned thing he felt. It was harder when Frau came in moments later, face grim, staring into him, through him, knowing at once what he was thinking and what he had thought.

But it got better.

When hazy violet eyes had opened for the first time in what felt centuries, he'd wanted to cry, but they'd let him into that room to hold his beloved and to be with him. When he'd managed to sit up in bed and give that bright, beatific smile and tell him he loved him, he did cry, but it was okay because Labrador could hold him back this time, and he fell into his first good sleep in a thousand years against a bandaged chest.

It was hard, but it was going to be all right.


	4. Sleep

This story pushes the T+ rating a bit, I think. Noting is expressly stated, but if you're impressionable I would skip the first paragraph.

**Sleep**

Labrador collapsed onto the bed, shuddering, panting, sweating, bringing his lover down with him. The heavy, uncompromising weight of Castor at his back soothed him as he, as they both came down from the high, the rush. Lips traced unknown patterns on his shoulder as a few final thrusts were given, but all too soon the russet lifted himself off the smaller man.

The mauve lazily pulled himself onto his side, turning to follow the tan man as he settled a few inches away and pulled his lover into his arms. Mahogany eyes met violet, and they both shared a loving smile as they settled comfortably against one another.

Castor pressed a gentle kiss to his lover's alabaster skin. It was like this that he loved Lab most – hazy eyed, smelling of sex and of him, hair mussed, body a reassuring weight in his arms. Having his lover against him like this made him feel complete, fulfilled in a way he had never experienced before admitting to his feelings for his mauve-haired counterpart. As Labrador's eyelids fluttered closed and his face relaxed in sleep, Castor was fully happy.


	5. Morning

Uh...I don't really know how to describe this one. It's cute, and beware the heaps of fluff, but...yeah. I'll just let you guys have at it.

**Morning**

Castor always awoke just before dawn, whether the curtains were open or not. He'd slowly disentangle himself from the body at his side and pull the sheets away from himself. After a few moments spend groping for his glasses, he'd sit and study Labrador as he slept, occasionally stroking a finger down the bridge of his nose or the soft curve of a cheek. Then, he always pulled himself out of bed – if the floor was cold in the morning, he made a small noise of surprise as his feet hit the wood – and take a moment to carefully tuck the sheets back against his lover's body. The smaller bishop always curled up on his side once Castor left the bed; the adorable little habit always tempted the russet to just forget whatever he had to do that day and crawl back in against him.

Once he'd made it out of bed, Castor selected clothes for the day out of the wardrobe he and his lover shared. They never really wondered why they didn't just go bet something else to hold one or the other's clothes in, though Castor had once ended up with a robe far to small and Labrador came out of the bathroom tripping over baggy pants too many times to count. Castor then headed for the bathroom attached to the room, where he'd hop into a nice warm shower.

Labrador was always woken in the morning by the sound of water running. He'd stretch slowly in bed, sighing against the soft sheets before pulling himself up. Another stretch for good measure. Finally, kicking away the sheets, he'd drag himself out of bed. A short hike across the room brought him to the curtains, which he opened to see the sun rising over the various settlements of the 7th District.

After a stop by the wardrobe, and hopefully a selection of his own clothes, he'd make his way into the bathroom, where a warm steam would greet him. Placing his clothes on the counter next to another similar set, Labrador would make his way to the shower, where he'd slide the door back and slide in next to his lover.

The two share a brief kiss before whispering "Good morning" against the others lips.

* * *

><p>So, yeah. That's what I've got for now. R&amp;R if you like, R&amp;R if you don't...uhm...an update to Flocci may be up soon, but I don't know. College application due on Dec. 1st, and I really need to finish the essay, so that'll come first. But maybe soon. Anyway, tally-ho, my dear readers! Away!<p> 


	6. Sexy

I'm sorry...I had to... Song belongs to LMFAO. Watch the video here: http : / www . Youtube . Com / watch?v=wyx6JDQCslE

**Sexy**

The first thing Teito noticed as he entered the deserted hall was a vague pulsing. The beat, a constant low thrum, reverberated through the whitewashed corridor, threatening at once to catch him up and get his feet tapping.

Fast-paced lyrics crooned from behind the door, fifth down on the left side of the hall. The brunette teen reached out an unsteady hand, grasping for the doorknob, almost dreading to know what he'd find behind it. It was Castor and Labrador's room, after all, and he certainly didn't want to see the older man angry. He'd watch Frau get drop-kicked one to many times to not be afraid. But Jio-sama needed to speak to Labrador, and he'd been sent...

Teito sucked it up and cracked the door open.

"_-his is how I roll, animal print pants out a control. 's Redfoo wi the big ass fro,and like Bruce Lee I got the claw, yo,"_

Teito gulped and peeked in.

"_Girl look at that body, Girl look at that body, Girl look at that body, I-I work out."_

The poor boy had never been so embarrassed in his life.

"_Girl look at that body, Girl look at that body, Girl look at that body, I-I work out."_

The mauve haired bishop stood in the center of the room.

"_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see,"_

He was dancing.

"_Everybody stops and they staring at me,"_

He was singing.

"_I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it-" _

Oh _God_.

"_I'm sexy and I know it."_

There went the pants.

Teito _ran_.

* * *

><p>Sorry -.-;<p> 


End file.
